Police Academy: Romance in Inaba
by JOSEPH JOESTAR
Summary: Two years after the murders that shook Inaba. Two men with tortured pasts. Will they entwine to make one future? Dojima/Akihiko Dojima/Adachi Shinjiro/Akihiko


Akihiko was very sad. His careerer of Policing was failing at filling the empty void in his heart.

"Shinji"...he whispered, lucid tears swimming down his face. His crimson pools of sadness gazed at the police report. What did it say? It looks like it said "Shinji" all over it. That's all he could think of.

The phone rang. "Hello, Akihiko desu" said the platinum blonde wonder.

"Hello this is Dojima speaking desu"

"Hello Dojima-sama, konban wa. (tl - konban wa means good evning in nihongo (tl- nihongo means japanese in japanese))"

"Moshi moshi, yes I called you to tell you something. Well...I'm your new partner"

Akihiko gasped at his friend Dojima -san's news. They were going to be...partners?

"Doushite? Didn't you already have a wonderful caring man by your side?"

Akihiko cried sorrowfully in the phone, screaming "SHINJI!!!" Dojima cried "ADACHI" soulfully into his receiver. They both cried and decided to meet at the JC Penny in Inaba. For a shopping spree.

ooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

****1 year earlier***

Akihiko POV

Akihiko looked at the Rue 21 store in Inaba and looked around nervously. He wanted to go in and buy a new top to impress his friends but he knew he would be scorned if they found out. He walked in slowly pondering the next two seconds ahead, not knowing if his actions would forced to be like a cheetah on the move, trying to catch its prey to eat. "OMG.....he shouted as he saw Minato in the (AU) looking at the skinny jeans and checking the prices. The bluenette boy had turned emo over the long summer and started wearing girl pants. he looked up and blushed as he said, "Akihiko-chan what are you doing here?" Akihiko looked off in the distance and replied embarrassed, "Looking for a new shirt."

"Need help finding anything?" A sexy, tall man with stubble asked in a sexy way. "N-no, I'm fine. Thank you for being nice." The sexy man winked and walked away with a swish of his hips. Akihiko felt his heart doki doki-ing and held his hand on his hip, thinking maybe he could go out with the sexy man.

"W-will you go to the coffee shop with me desu?" Akihiko called out, the lion within roaring like a cheetah.

"yes meet me at 5 I will see you there" and he turned away winking.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*oooooooooo~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*mmmmmmmm~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*gggggggggggggggg~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dojima POV

One year Ago

Dojima walked into the Rue 21 store. He had to start working there because Nanako wanted him to because she thought that being a Policeman was scary. He said he would quit but he didn't. He still had to work at both places.

He went into the bathroom and looked at his outfit he had chosen.

He was wearing hot pink skinny capri jeans with jeweled flats on his feet. He had on a yellow halter top, tied at the waste exposing his belly piercing and hot 20-pack. Line green thong string poked out at the waste, His fishnet gloves sparkled in the rain.

He walked out and spotted a young beast prowling the aisles. "need help finding anything" he asked seductively

He swished his hips, hoping the beefcake would notice him.

Akihiko POV present day, phone call

Akihiko's tears tricked down his face as he cried into the phone. He missed Shinji so much.......and he used to go shopping with Shinji all the time...he looked at his desk and sniffled. Sitting there was the special sword that he and Shinji had bought together...one fateful day ellipses before everything went 2 hell...(AN omg...Aki-chan.............................................................................................................*glopmz aki-chan :3 :3 nya /end aN***~)

The sword had a pink handle and it said "Akihiko + Shinji 4EVR" on it.

"SHINJI" HE SCREAMED again . "ARRRRRRRRAAAAAARRRRRGakiHH" He threw the phone at the wall and it smashed into one million pieces "Kind of like my heart" thought Aki-chan and he cried again.

*~*~*~OoOoOoOo------------------=+=+=+XD :3 8======D

DOJIMA POV

The detective smashed his bottle of scotch against the wall screaming. "HE...HE HUNG UP ON ME" said the crying father of one beautiful angel.

Suddenly Nananko entered the room "Hey dad" she said crying

"What is it honey cakes" said Dojima, embarrassed that his daughter would see him wearing his Jonas Brother Tour shirt

"Someone's at the door"

"Who is it???"

"it's....Adachi-chan..."

Akihiko POV

Flashback 2 Rue 21////

Dojima swished his hips and Akihiko blushed. Dojima was looking really sexy and even though Akihiko was depressed because the love of his life was dead, he was also tempted by the feast before him.

"N-no, I'm fine. Thank you for being nice."

Dojima started to walk away, winking at Akihiko. Before he could leave though, Aki-chan called out

"W-will you go to the coffee shop with me desu?"

He could feel his inner cheetah demon screaming and roaring and he knew he had made the right decision to ask him

"yes meet me at 5 I will see you there"

And then Dojima walked away winking and Minato was sitting there and looking very sexy

Dojima POV

His heart broke and he started to weep as soon he was out of sight. He missed Chisato so much and he also was in love with Adachi and now this new hottie was going to make his life even more complicated.

What should he do? He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up and it was Adachi.

Adachi was looking sexy in his Twilight hoodie that said "the lion fell in love with the lamb" on it and he had pasted a pic of him and dojima on it. He was wearing red skinny jeans kind of like Yosukes but waaay hotter and to complete the ensemble he had some cute black Uggs on.

Dojima blushed because he had never seen Adachi looking so fine before.

"Doushitano, Dojima-san?" asked Adachi, worried.

Dojima POV cont.

"Hello Adachi did you get me my coffee" said Dojima because Adachi always got him his coffee everyday, he was very kind.

"Yes Dojima-san" he handed it to him and their hands brushed

"A..ano.." blushed Adachi

Dojima was blushing too but Adachi couldn't tell because there waz vodka in the coffee and he thought Dojima was drunk.

"Adachi..." Dojima started into Adachi's orbs with longing

"Dojima-san...."

"Please call me Ryoutaro-tan and I will call you Tohru-kun"

"Hontou ka?!?!? Iie I couldn't Dojima-sama" screamed Adachi and den he ran away

Suddenly Akihiko came out confused

"I heard yelling are you ok"

"N..yes Hai I am alright but I don't think I can make it for coffee bcuz I'm having sum problems"

Akihiko looked really sad. The lion within cried and screamed, but outside Akihiko looked more like a proud Zebra, defending it's home from invaders

"I understand, can you tell me your name plz"

"Hai it's Dojima, here is my home phone and cell and address"

Akihiko took out his hot pink blackberry and typed it all down really fast

"OK I will call you l8r" he said and walked away.

Dojima sighed 'did I really make the right decision' he thought. He wanted 2 be more then friends with Adachi but it looked like the younger sex god wasn't interested.

What Dojima didn't see was Adachi watching them from around the corner, biting his nails with jealous and rage....

* * *

AN: This is the first chapter I COLLABED WIT A FRIEND so no flames please, it was a hard effort. Can you please not flame I will be very upset.


End file.
